clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:DerDunkleYoshi/@comment-26980655-20170513195551
Ich kann dir echt nicht folgen. Meine Beiträge sind zu 100% sachlich geschrieben. Ich stelle nicht irgendwelche Behauptungen in den Raum, sondern bringe Beispiele, Zahlen und Zusammenhänge, die man beim genauen lesen und durchdenken absolut nachvollziehen kann. Und wenn sich irgendwelche Kinder, von irgendwelchen Formulierungen angegriffen fühlen, kann ich auch nichts dafür. Man kann hier im Prinzip alles schreiben. Und jeder sieht in irgend einer Formulierung einen Angriff. (Wenn er das will) Und viele hier pushen dermaßen krass einzelne Sätze von mir hoch, bis jeder darin ne Beleidigung liest. Und das wissen wir beide. Aber auch die Moderatoren sind hier auf einen Auge blind. Angriffe auf mich persönlich werden immer solange schön ignoriert, bis ich mal spitz zurück schreibe. Dann werden beide Kommentare gelöscht. Aber ansonsten bleiben sie so stehen. Wie ich in meinem ausführlichen letzten Beitrag schon schrieb. Hier geht es nicht darum, den Leuten sinnvolle Tipps zu geben. Ich denke mal ein Großteil der fleissigen Antworter wollen nur rumhaten. Es hängen sich oft Leute in die Diskussionen rein, die absolut überhaupt nix zum Thema beitragen oder zur gerade abgetrifteten Version schreiben, sondern nur irgendein Unsinn zu meiner Person. Die picken sich irgendwelche Sätze und Forumlierungen heraus und machen eine Staatsaffäre daraus. Macht ein Moderator was? Nein. z.B. letzte Diskussion IP 84.164.140.197 oderBonecrasher Lese dir doch mal diese 3 Beiträge am Stück durch. Die sollen nur Stimmung gegen mich erzeugen. Und das sind nur einige Beispiele. Genauso wird dann oft im Plural geschrieben. "Wir". Damit versucht man zu manipulieren. Das die so billig damit wegkommen, liegt aber auch an den unzähligen Moderatoren hier, die einfach ihr Job nicht machen. Was ist denn hier bittte schon ein Moderator? Jmd, der die Rechte hat andere aufgrund ihrer Argumente/ Ausdrucksweise zu verwarnen? Jmd, der Diskussionen schließen kann oder Beiträge löschen kann? Ein Moderator moderiert. Und ihr moderiert nicht. Ihr seid wie normale Forumsnutzer, mit paar mehr Rechten aber eine Diskussion moderiert ihr nicht. Da könnt ihr euch aber auch Admins nennen. Und glaube mir, ich bin auch ein Moderator. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Die fassen bei längeren Threads zusammen. Die lenken Diskussionen in eine produktive Richtung. Die strukturieren. Und mit ganz viel Glück, plautzen sie nicht zu Beginn ihre eigene Meinung raus. Denn, ihr seid angesehene Persönlichkeiten. Und das was ihr schreibt, hat für viele Gewicht. Ein Mod kann also schon zu Beginn die Vielfalt aus einer Diskussion herausschreiben. Und schlimmer wird es, wenn Moderatoren Käse schreiben und die Kinder dann denken, der müsste Recht haben, immerhin ist er Moderator. z.B. "Warum soll ich mit Barch farmen und 100K Gold in einem Angriff erbeuten, wenn ich mit Dragon only 250K Gold bekomme? Siehst du? Es gibt keine Lösung. Jede Meinung hat ihre Argumente." Da fehlt es doch total an Logik. Frei übersetzt: Was ist dir lieber 100 K mit Barch farmen oder 250 K mit Drachen. Hallo ? Wenn da nur 100 K sind, gehe ich auch nicht mit Barch drüber. Als würde man mit Barchtruppen nur 100K Beute bekommen. Gerade im Rh8 Bereich hat man es auf die vielen unzähligen Inaktiven abgesehen. Und da schlummern die Ress in den Sammlern/ Minen. Ich greife doch kein Rh8 mit 200K Gold an, wenn ich weiß, dass in jedem Lager 66K sind und ich fast 100% holen muss, um alles an Gold abzuräumen. Da klicke ich lieber 2mal mehr auf Suchen und finde einen Inaktiven. '"Btw: Ich verschwende auch Elixier, wenn ich mit Barch farme, aber meine Elixierlager voll sind. Das erbeutete Elixier geht verloren. Du verstrickst dich in deinen Ausführungen. Schade." ' Nein das mache ich nicht. Hätte er bissel mehr Zeit in das Lesen meiner Posts investiert, als nach irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Argumenten zu suchen, dann wüsste er, dass ich meinte, man soll aufsteigen. Also geht das Ele nicht verloren, weil das Lager voll ist. Das Ele geht in die Truppen oder Bohrer. Und ich habe auch nie gesagt, man sollte bis Ulimo aufsteigen, sondern bis Rh9 ist es akzeptable. Ab 10 wird es wesentlich schwerer mit farmen. Ergo: Das ist hier alles nur dahingeplätscher. Und, hätte ich jetzt wieder drauf geantwortet. Boah eh, da wäre ja wieder was los. Da wäre wieder die Rede von der einen Wahrheit die ich verbreiten will (ein Ausspruch der nur von euch kommt) P.S. Ob ich gesperrt werde, ist mir eigentlich völlig bums. Wie gesagt, ich habe hier eh nicht das Gefühl, dass den Leuten geholfen werden will. Obwohl ich natürlich dazu sagen muss, dass es doch viele gibt, die meine Posts liken. Teilweise auch von Leuten, die gar nichts im Thread selbst schreiben. Hier gibt es schon ne gewisse Vielfalt, aber keiner hat wahrscheinlich Bock sind anhaten zu lassen. Und es sind auch immer die gleichen, die sich angegriffen fühlen.